


End Of An Era

by Golddisaster



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Abu Dhabi Grand Prix, Crying, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golddisaster/pseuds/Golddisaster
Summary: Sebastian is beside himself about Jenson's race result.





	

It was over. 

It was finally over. But he didn’t want it to be. 

It was all Sebastian could do to keep from crying as he walked purposefully down the pit lane, race suit tied off at his waist, his hair damp with sweat and rosewater, his heart picking up slightly as a few McLaren engineers, dressed in black and silver, passed by him. He bit his lip ashe saw Jenson, smiling, laughing, somehow in high spirits, in spite of everything. 

 

“Jenson.” Sebastian managed to say without his voice cracking. Jenson turned, giving Sebastian a huge smile. Sebastian could see the pride in his eyes, making his heart twinge painfully. 

“Sebastian! That was a brilliant dri-“ Sebastian hugged Jenson tightly, burying his face in the older man’s shoulder. Jenson blinked, slightly taken aback before he wrapped his arms around Sebastian, rubbing his back, uncaring about the strange looks the people in the garage were fixing him and Sebastian with. Sebastian hiccuped, trying not to cry. 

“Your race-“ Sebastian sniffed. 

“Was not as good as yours, no.” Jenson interrupted Sebastian, managing a smile. Sebastian frowned at him. 

“It was your last race, why aren’t you upset?” Sebastian demanded. He hated how petulant he sounded, he felt like he was back at Red Bull. Jenson gave him a different smile, something more soft and paternal. 

“Because I’ve run my race.” Jenson answered softly, petting Sebastian’s hair, as the garage began to clear out. Sebastian bit his lip, his eyes burning with tears. 

“I don’t want you to leave. Fernando doesn’t want you to leave, no one wants you to leave.” Sebastian sniffed. Jenson kissed his forehead, something that made Sebastian’s breath catch in his throat. 

“I have to, Seb.” Jenson murmured, tilting Sebastian’s chin up towards his face. Sebastian couldn’t hold it in anymore. He cried, loud, hiccuping sobs, his shoulders shaking as he buried his face in Jenson’s chest. Jenson kissed the top of his head, rubbing his back. 

“Shhh, Seb, shhh…” He murmured in Sebastian’s ear until his cries tapered off into whimpers. 

“You had an amazing drive, and I want you to celebrate that.” Jenson said softly, his lips pressed gently to Sebastian’s ear, not noticing Fernando walking into the garage, before retreating quickly, wide-eyed. 

  
“Forget about me tonight, go enjoy yourself.” Jenson said, starting to let him go, before Sebastian grabbed him around his waist again, shaking his head. 

“All I want is you right now.” He whimpers, still sniffling. “Just for a few… few more minutes.” 

Jenson smiles, kissing Sebastian. 

“You’ll always have me.”


End file.
